<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter strawberries by plikki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305182">Winter strawberries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki'>plikki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can't put into words how much I love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy Cravings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I can't put into words how much I love you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter strawberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I looked at the 50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You" prompt list and found I have no self control. I want to write them all and feel bad for not being able to do it right this minute. Hah. Anyway, here is another series, even though you haven't asked for it. I hope you like this feel-good drabble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Marinette said as she put a hand on her sleeping husband’s shoulder, shaking him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmf. What happened?” He mumbled as he turned around and opened bleary eyes. Then he shot up in bed, looking around frantically. “Is it the baby? Is it time?” He said, looking panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tried not to laugh while also feeling guilty for startling him like that. He’d been particularly tense over the past week, waiting for the baby to be born at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. It’s not the baby,” she said soothingly. He relaxed visibly and rubbed his eyes, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. I woke up craving strawberries,” she admitted, suddenly embarrassed. Here she was, heavily pregnant and up in the middle of the night because she wanted something to eat instead of sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strawberries? You realise that it’s February, right?” Adrien said, looking at her in astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. But maybe you can find some somewhere,” she mumbled. He looked conflicted, no doubt wishing he could just stay in the warm bed but then he huffed and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time this had happened. One time in almost nine months was lucky, she reasoned. But she’d read somewhere that pregnancy cravings shouldn’t be ignored. So as much as she felt bad, she also couldn’t just go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien got dressed and stopped to kiss her on the way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back as soon as I can. You’d better lie down,” he said and her heart swelled with love. Instead of getting mad at her for her stupid requests, he was worried about her getting tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course she couldn’t lie still while waiting for him. Instead she paced from one room into another. Of course, by that time the baby was awake too and was kicking her from time to time. She rubbed her large belly, whispering words of comfort.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she heard the front door open, about an hour after Adrien left, she went to meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, holding up triumphantly a container full of small red berries that made her mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it! You have your strawberries,” he said. He looked so proud of himself, as he should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” She said in awe. She’d felt so bad, thinking she’d sent him on a fool’s errand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a secret, m’lady,” he said, winking at her as he swooped in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have pulled some strings,” she said as she moved towards the kitchen to wash the strawberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some advantages to being an Agreste after all,” she heard him say behind her. Since she had her hard-to-obtain winter strawberries, she had to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she popped the first strawberry in her mouth, she almost moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy?” he asked her, wrapping his arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and the baby, we’re both happy,” she said between bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed her belly lovingly and she felt a light kick in response. She could never understand how the baby knew that it was his daddy stroking her belly, but whenever it happened, it kind of gave a happy kick in response. But then again, how could it not feel his daddy’s presence and be happy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with a sleepy smile and felt her eyes fill with tears. Hormones had made her particularly weepy but she didn’t mind that much. Not when she had Adrien by her side. He was the best husband and daddy-to-be one could dream of. She couldn’t imagine anyone else doing what he’d done and happily too. She thanked all the stars every day that she was lucky enough to be loved by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re ready, we should go back to sleep,” he said, catching her gaze. He’d stopped stroking her belly and the baby seemed to have settled for now. She kissed him, the strawberries mixing with the cold winter air lingering on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she let him lead her back to their bed, content and more than ready to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was lucky and never had any pregnancy cravings, my husband should be thankful too! But it was so sweet to imagine this. Poor daddies to be!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>